


Let's Talk About Sex

by LeanneFryingPan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneFryingPan/pseuds/LeanneFryingPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abby walks in on Clarke and Lexa having sex, she feels obligated to give Clarke "the talk." It doesn't exactly go well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of my new Clexa fic! Hopefully I'll be adding new chapters every few days. Please please please let me know what you think! I love getting feedback/I need to be validated :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know nearly enough about sex to be writing this, probably because I'm a TV nerd who spends her days holed up in her room writing fanfiction. But let's just pretend I do and hopefully I got it right. YAY I KNOW THINGS

It was hardly the way she had imagined her mother finding out about her and Lexa. She had thought maybe they would tell Abby together after a big victory in battle, or during some sort of celebration, or even just on a particularly good day when Abby was least likely to flip out.

Pretty much any way but this.  


Clarke was on Lexa's bed, back arched, all of her clothes strewn across the floor. Her entire body was exposed, save for what was covered by Lexa's face and body. Clarke grasped tightly at the sheets on the bed, her face flushed as she moaned Lexa's name.  


Lexa, wearing only her underwear, was at the foot of the bed, her mouth between Clarke's legs. She had one hand on Clarke's breast and another to keep herself steady on the bed because, as she had learned the hard way, Clarke did not exactly like to keep still during sex.  


Clarke pulled Lexa's head in closer, tangling her hand in her hair, and started to gasp. "Almost… Lexa…"  


And perhaps if she had been a bit quieter, one of them might have heard the footsteps approaching the tent. But instead, she allowed herself to get lost in the moment, staring down at the beautiful girl on top of her, and losing herself in the pleasure. "Lexa… Lexa…"  


And then, just as she was finishing… _"MOM????"_  


"Excuse me?" Lexa jolted up, confused. "Did you just--" She was silenced by the look of sheer horror in Clarke's eyes. She followed Clarke's gaze to the entrance of the tent, where she found herself faced with the stone-cold glare of Abby Griffin. "Oh." Lexa quickly wiped her mouth-- probably not the best thing to do in that moment, she realized-- and rolled off of Clarke.  


Clarke squealed and immediately grabbed the sheet to cover herself up. Unfortunately, it didn't do much.  


Lexa hastily began to gather her clothes. It's not that she was shy about her body-- she had nothing to be shy about, and her people were not nearly as embarrassed about their nakedness as she had learned the Sky People were-- she just needed to look at least a little more Commander-like when speaking to Clarke's mother.  


She had barely thrown on her top when Abby turned to her and coolly said, "I think you should leave."  


"What? Mom, no, it's her tent!" Clarke protested.  


"It's okay, Clarke," Lexa said evenly, barely maintaining her composure. This was truly ridiculous, she thought to herself. She had fought armies of skilled warriors, and here she was, scared of a doctor who literally fell out of the sky. "I will go." She bowed her head and quickly left the tent.  


"Mom!" Clarke cried. "What was that?"  


"Put on your clothes," Abby muttered, averting her eyes. "We need to talk."  


"Look, I know you don't trust her, but--"  


"No, it's not that, Clarke," Abby sighed. "Just get dressed and we'll talk."  


Clarke reluctantly tossed back the sheet and was about to pick up her clothes when Abby shrieked and covered her eyes. "What?"  


"It's… um… is that…?" Abby pointed towards Clarke's thighs.  


Clarke looked down and blushed. A good portion of that area was covered in Lexa's war paint, which had undoubtedly come off her face earlier when they were in bed. "Oh. Um, I guess so?"  


"Good lord. Put on some clothes while I find something to clean you up with."  
Abby turned her back to search for a rag, and Clarke hurriedly threw on her underwear and shirt. When Abby couldn't find anything, she shrugged and pulled the sheet off Lexa's bed. She sat a protesting Clarke down, swung the girl's legs over her own, and began to scrub.  


"Wow, that's really on there… okay, um, anyway," Abby continued, trying desperately to shake that thought from her head. "Listen, Clarke, I know the two of us haven't always been on the best terms, especially recently, but I am still your mother, and--"  


"Oh, god," Clarke groaned.  


"What?"  


"You're gonna try to give me 'the talk,' aren't you?"  


"What? No! Well… I mean, would it be such a bad thing?" Abby asked hesitantly. "I mean, you're my daughter, Clarke. I care about you. Normal mothers and daughters have this talk all the time."  


"Yeah, well," Clarke snapped bitterly, "Normal mothers and daughters have this talk when the daughter first starts having sex, but I guess you were too busy getting Dad killed to care about that!"  


"Clarke, listen," Abby began, but stopped in her tracks and eyed her daughter suspiciously. "Wait a minute. You were having sex on the Ark?"  


Clarke paled. "Umm… what?"  


"Your father died over a year ago. And you sure as hell weren't screwing anyone in solitary, so it must have been before then, right?"  


"Uhh…"  


Abby chuckled. "It's okay, Clarke. I'm not mad. I just want to know."  


"You're sure?"  


"Of course I'm sure. Come on, how old were you? Fifteen? Sixteen? Can't have been any older than that, right?"  


Clarke shrugged, avoiding eye contact, and quietly mumbled, "Sixteen."  


This was the answer Abby had been expecting, but for some reason, it still rattled her a bit. After all, Clarke was still her little girl. "Oh."  


"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Clarke said, a hint of anger coming out in her voice. "I'm just gonna go back to my tent now."  


She started to swing her legs off of Abby's lap, but Abby put a hand out to stop her. "No, no, it's okay. It's fine. It was that kid Julius, wasn't it? I told your dad that boy was bad news…"  


Clarke wrinkled her nose. "Who?"  


"Okay, then, maybe not. But seriously, Clarke," Abby said, her face becoming more stern, "If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to come to me. There are a lot of things you need to know. And one time two years ago doesn't mean you know what you're doing now."  


Clarke laughed in spite of herself, then immediately regretted it.  


"What?"  


"Nothing."  


"It wasn't just the one time two years ago, was it?"  


"Well, obviously not," Clarke replied, motioning to the paint still stuck to her legs.  


Abby rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. You had sex on the ground, didn't you? Before Lexa?"  


"Umm… maybe?"  


"Okay, well now you have to tell me who it was, because otherwise every time I see anyone from now on all I'll be thinking is, 'Ah, that's the person who defiled my daughter.'"  


"He didn't _defile_ me, Mom!"  


"Okay, it's a 'he.' That narrows it down a bit."  


"Mom, stop."  


"Was it Bellamy?"  


"No!"  


"Jasper?"  


"No!"  


"Oh god, was it Murphy?"  


"Eww! Mom!"  


Abby chuckled. It had been a long time since she'd been able to have this kind of carefree laugh with her daughter. It felt good. Really good. "Okay, let's think. Who's left? Can't have been Wells… Can't have been Finn…"  


At the mention of Finn's name, Clarke flinched and turned her head away.  


"It can't have been Finn, right, Clarke?" Abby said tightly.  


"W-why not?" Clarke asked, her voice suddenly small.  


"Maybe because he had a girlfriend who was risking everything to come down to Earth to save you?"  


"You know I didn't know that!"  


"But you found out within what, two weeks of meeting him? Don't tell me you slept with him within two weeks of meeting him."  


Clarke was silent.  


"Clarke Griffin. Do _not_ tell me you slept with Finn within two weeks of meeting him! He was a criminal!"  


"So am I, Mom!" Clarke yelled, jumping off the side of the bed. She pulled on her jeans, grabbed her shoes, and exited the tent without another word.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby goes to Raven to talk about Clarke. Some awkward Doctor Mechanic flirting :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like this!!!! Thank you all for reading and commenting! I know this chapter's kind of short but it's been a SUPER busy week and next week is just as busy. But the next chapter is gonna be really long and have some pretty juicy Clexa stuff. Anyway, let me know what you think, and if you want to check out my tumblr, I'm leanne-frying-pan.

Raven had just kicked off her shoes and was starting to remove her brace when Abby barged into her tent. At the sound of another person so close to her, she quickly fumbled to reattach the brace.  


"Yes, by all means, Abby," Raven muttered, "Come on in."  


"Oh! I'm sorry," Abby said, immediately remorseful, especially when she caught sight of Raven's fingers struggling with her brace. "That's actually been getting me into some trouble today. I was hoping you were up for some venting, but it looks like you're busy…"  


"I'm not busy," Raven said defensively. "And listen, you know you can vent to me whenever you want. What's up?"  


Raven scooted over on the bed, making room for Abby next to her. Abby sat down and rested her head in her hands.  


"So you're not gonna believe this," Abby began, "But I was going to talk to the Commander, and when I went into her tent, I found…" She winced. "Nope, I still can't say it."  


Raven laughed. "What? You can tell me!"  


"I know, it's just… she was… uh, in bed with…"  


"Clarke?" Raven prodded.  


Abby stared, shocked. "How did you know that?"  


"Besides the fact that there's no one else you would be acting this way about?" Raven cracked a smile. "Come on, Abby. You really didn't see it?"  


"I did see it! That's the whole problem!"  


"Not that, Abby. I meant the way they look at each other. You don't see it?"  


Abby softened a bit. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  


"Well, pay attention next time you're with them. They're good for each other. Don't worry about Clarke, okay?"  


Abby sighed. "Okay."  


Raven smiled. "Good. Feeling any better?"  


Abby started to nod, but suddenly turned to look at Raven, a hint of nervousness in her eyes.  


"What?" Raven asked.  


Abby didn't say anything.  


"What? Come on, you're kind of freaking me out here."  


"I also found something else out. And I'm not sure if you know it already or not, but I feel like you should.. Even though I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you."  


The smile was rapidly slipping from Raven's face. "Abby, what is it?"  


"Well, I'm not really sure how to say this." Abby took a deep breath. "Clarke told me that before you came down from the Ark, she and Finn slept together."  


Raven rolled her eyes and began to laugh. "Oh, that? Yeah, of course I know about that. That's it?"  


Abby gaped at her. "And you're okay with this?"  


"No, of course not," Raven replied, swinging both of her legs off the end of the bed so she and Abby were sitting side by side, "And don't think I was this calm about it at the time. But I try not to dwell on the past."  


"I have to ask, though," Abby said. "Why didn't you tell me my daughter was sleeping with your boyfriend?"  


Raven shrugged. "It never really came up?"  


Abby chuckled in spite of herself and shook her head. "Well, I guess that's true." She sighed. "Listen, Raven, I know you want to move past it, but I really am sorry they hurt you."  


"Hey, hey," Raven said. "Clarke didn't hurt me, Abby. She didn't know. And even if she did, it wouldn't be yours to apologize for. So forget it, okay?"  


She reached out her hand and placed it gently on Abby's. Abby looked up, surprised.  


"Besides," Raven added, "I've moved on."  


Abby's heart jumped. "Oh?"  


"Yeah. I'm, uh, kind of into someone else now."  


There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as the two of them just stared at each other. Then, Abby suddenly stood up and cleared her throat.  


"Um, you know what, I think I was pretty harsh to Clarke before," she said, nervously twirling her hair around her finger.  


Raven raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"  


"Maybe I should go make things right with her."  


"Well, have fun with that," Raven chuckled, lying back on the bed.  


Abby opened her mouth as if she was about to say something else, but instead just nodded and walked out of the tent. Raven rolled her eyes and laughed softly to herself. God, what she would have given to have seen the look on Abby's face when she walked in on Clarke and Lexa…


	3. Histories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discuss their sexual pasts. And their numbers may surprise you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing!!!! I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, so I hope you like it!

Clarke stormed into her own tent to find a characteristically stoic Lexa sitting on her bed.  


"Oh!" Clarke jumped, putting a hand to her chest. "I didn't expect to see you here." She flopped down on the bed next to Lexa, who stared down at her curiously. 

"What?"  


"Why was your mother so upset with you?" Lexa asked.  


Clarke sat up. "Seriously?"  


"Of course. It doesn't make any sense."  


"Um, sure it does," Clarke said, confused. "I mean, she walked in on us having sex. Do you not remember that?"  


A hint of a smile appeared on Lexa's face-- a rare occurrence. "I remember that, Clarke. But why was she angry?"  


"Well," Clarke replied, "That would be because of the whole 'she walked in on us having sex' thing, Lexa."  


Lexa sighed. "I must be missing something here."  


Clarke smiled and intertwined her fingers with Lexa's. "It's just that sex is kind of… something special in our culture. Or at least some people think so. Or we're supposed to. I don't know. It's just sort of a big deal, that's all."  


Lexa frowned. "But that makes no sense. It's just bodies." She paused, then looked at Clarke. "Do you think us having sex is a big deal?"  


Clarke hesitated for a moment before cautiously responding, "Well, yeah, kind of. Don't you?"  


"Of course, Clarke," Lexa replied. "But not because it's sex. Because it's you."  


Clarke broke out in a grin. "Oh, wow. What a line, Lexa."  


Lexa blushed. "I mean it, though. Apparently my people have a much more relaxed attitude about sex than yours."  


"Really," Clarke said thoughtfully. "So just out of curiosity, then, just how many of your relaxed people have you had sex with?"  


"Um," Lexa stuttered, taken aback, "That's-- that's not really something we care about."  


"Come on," Clarke prodded, "I'm not gonna judge you. I'm just curious."  


"Okay," Lexa said, nodding slowly. "Fine. I'll tell you if you tell me."  


The smile faded from Clarke's face. "Wait, what?"  


"It doesn't matter to me. It seems like it matters to you. So you tell me first, and then I'll tell you."  


Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but sighed and nodded. "All right, fine. Fair enough. You're sure you can handle it?"  


"Clarke," Lexa said with a slight chuckle, "I think I can handle the tales of your countless sexual escapades."  


"My… okay, sure, that," Clarke said. "Well, let's see." She reclined on the bed and took a deep breath. "You might want to get comfortable," she teased. "This could take a while."  


"That's fine," Lexa replied, completely serious.  


"Well," Clarke began. "So let's start at the very beginning. Um, okay. So my first kiss was this kid named Edison, when we were ten. And then I dated this girl Penelope for like two weeks. And then I dated Olivia for about a month, and Toby and I were together for, like, three days, maybe…"  


"Clarke," Lexa interrupted, "I don't actually need to know about everyone you dated for five minutes when you were a child."  


"Well, fine," Clarke laughed. "Shall we fast forward to the fun stuff?"  


"I don't know what that means, but if it means we're moving up a few years, then yes."  


"Okay, then," Clarke grinned. "Well, let's think. So there was this guy Julius, but that was only hand stuff--"  


"Hand stuff?" Lexa asked, confused.  


"Yeah, I'll explain it to you when you're older."  


"Okay…"  


"But anyway. Actual sex?"  


"Right."  


"On the Ark, there was this boy named Sebastian when I was sixteen. And then a girl named Tessa right before everything that happened with my dad. And then Finn on the ground, and now you."  


"What happened to Sebastian and Tessa?"  


Clarke was silent for a moment. "I'm pretty sure they're dead now. I don't even know if they survived long enough for all the stations to come to Earth, but even if they did…"  


Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand gently. "I'm sorry, Clarke."  


Clarke closed her eyes, feeling Lexa's hand in hers. "Thanks." She sat up and faced Lexa with an eager smile on her face. "Okay, your turn. I bet the big bad Commander has some legendary stories to tell."  


"Hardly."  


"Oh, come on, spill! Let's hear it. You've slept with me, and…"  


Lexa paused. "You."  


"Right. And?"  


"You," Lexa responded.  


"Wait, what?" Clarke asked, shocked. "But-- wait, what about Costia?"  


"Costia and I were children," Lexa replied. "We were young and innocent."  


"So you never slept with Costia."  


Lexa shook her head.  


"Just me."  


"Just you."  


"But I thought you said sex wasn't a big deal to the Trikru."  


"It's not," said Lexa. "Which is why we never worried about it."  


"Wow."  


The two sat in silence for a while before Clarke softly asked, "Lexa?"  


"Yes?"  


"So you've been all by yourself ever since you lost Costia?"  


"Well, I have been busy, Clarke."  


"You know what I meant."  


"I know."  


Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa pressed a gentle kiss into Clarke's hair.  


"I have to say, though, being the Commander's first and only is kind of an honor," Clarke joked.  


Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke's and looked into her eyes. "The honor is mine," she said, quite seriously.  


"Oh my god," Clarke laughed, "You are adorable." She leaned in and gently kissed Lexa. After a few seconds, she pulled away, grinning. "What do you say we get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?"


	4. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's frustrated with Clarke, but adorable with Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry it's taken me this long to post a new chapter. Only one left after this, and that one's probably gonna be really short. But here's this chapter, and I really hope you guys like it!

Abby shivered as she made her way across camp. The night was silent, save for the sound of a small campfire crackling outside Kane's tent and the leaves rustling in the wind. Everyone else was either asleep, getting ready to go to sleep, or keeping watch. As she trudged along to Clarke's tent, she thought back to her daughter's words from earlier.  


_"Normal mothers and daughters have this talk when the daughter first starts having sex, but I guess you were too busy getting Dad killed to care about that!"_   


Words said in anger and spite, yes, but that didn't necessarily make them wrong. Maybe if Abby hadn't been so focused on Jake's situation, she would have seen what was going on with Clarke. Maybe she would have been able to focus more on being a mother, and Clarke could have just been a normal teenage girl. Deep down, Abby knew that would never have been possible, but that thought of _maybe_ just lingered in her brain.  


She had been pretty harsh to Clarke earlier. But how was she supposed to react? That was her daughter! Her eighteen-year-old daughter, naked in bed with Commander Bloodlust. What was the appropriate reaction to that sort of thing? No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't get that image out of her brain or those noises out of her ears.  


An animal yelped softly from behind the row of tents, jolting Abby out of her trance. She stopped walking and looked around suspiciously. There hadn't been an animal this close to camp in weeks. She reached for the largest stick she could find and turned in the direction of the sound.  
She heard the whimper again, louder this time, and cautiously took a few steps towards it. It seemed to be coming from the tents. From… Clarke's tent.  
Abby's eyes widened in horror. She knew that sound. This was no animal. This was…  


_"Clarke!"_ Lexa's voice drifted out of the tent, accompanied by various moans and giggles.  


"Again?" Abby muttered, rolling her eyes. "Unbelievable." She sighed and shook her head as she stomped off, more annoyed than anything else.

\------

Raven was now sitting on her bed, sans pants and brace. She winced softly as she gently massaged the muscles in her leg.  


Once again, Abby threw open the tent flaps and barged in. Raven jumped, startled.  


"Seriously, Abby? At least announce yourself or something."  


Abby caught sight of Raven's bare legs-- specifically the one she was massaging-- and immediately turned away. "Oh. I'm sorry."  


"No, no," Raven sighed, "It's fine. Come on, sit down. Just don't expect me to put on pants, because I am done with those for the night."  


Abby chuckled. "Fair enough." She made her way to the bed and sat down next to Raven. "Do you want help with that?" She motioned towards Raven's leg.  


Raven shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I mean, I guess if you want to."  


Abby laid Raven's left leg across her lap and gently began to run her hands across it.  


"So, how'd it go?" Raven asked.  


"How'd what go?"  


"You talked to Clarke, didn't you?"  


Abby grimaced. "Right. Well, about that… I was going to, but I got outside her tent, and I heard--"  


Raven's jaw dropped. "No! Again?"  


Abby frowned and nodded. "Again."  


Raven burst out laughing. "Oh, that's fantastic. Well, at least you stayed outside this time. You're making progress."  


"I guess?"  


"Listen, Abby, don't worry about it. You can talk to her tomorrow."  


"I just don't want her to think I don't care."  


"She knows you care." Raven placed her hand on Abby's. "She knows you love her."  


"I just feel like there's something more I should be doing."  


"The best thing you can do right now is give her the space she needs," Raven replied. "There's nothing you can do tonight."  


Abby took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I guess I just need to take my mind off all this for a little while."  


Raven smiled and looked up at Abby. "Any ideas on how you're gonna do that?" She leaned in slowly, brushing her eyelashes against Abby's forehead.  


Abby pulled away. "No, Raven," she warned, her voice wavering slightly.  


"Why not?"  


"I'm not-- I can't--"  


"Abby," Raven said with a slight laugh, "If you're not attracted to me, you can just say it. I'm not gonna be offended."  


"What? No, it's not that. I--"  


"So you _are_ attracted to me." Raven grinned.  


Abby sighed, flustered. "That doesn't matter, Raven," she said. "You're the same age as my daughter."  


"I will have you know I am several months older than your daughter. Almost a year."  


"Raven. Seriously."  


Raven tucked a strand of hair behind Abby's ear and looked into her eyes. "Abby. You and I turned a tiny little piece of crap machine into a miniature spaceship so that we could come down here and save the people we love. We've almost gotten killed probably a dozen times between the two of us. I let you do spinal surgery on me _while I was awake_ because I knew you would do whatever it took to save me. I trust you with my life, Abby. That's huge. Don't tell me all that doesn't matter just because of a few stupid years between us. If you don't want me, fine. But that's not an excuse."  


Abby stared at Raven in awe for a moment. Then, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Raven's. Raven flinched, startled, but adjusted quickly, wrapping her arms around Abby's waist and pulling her in closer. Abby ran her hands through Raven's hair as Raven gently eased her back on the bed.  


Abby softly broke the kiss and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against Raven's.  


"What?" Raven asked breathlessly. "What's wrong? Do you not want to--"  


Abby gently kissed Raven and murmured, "I don't know. But I think I want to see what happens."  


A smile broke out on Raven's face. "Then let's see what happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my inability to write a sex scene, or even a halfway decent kissing scene. I am horribly awkward and don't know things, and it would probably just sound like a weird 8-year-old wrote it. But other than that, I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
